Ever After
by PharaohsAdvocate
Summary: I used to be like you once," she whispered to the child, "beautiful, young, innocent...free." Very strained JokerOC at most.
1. The Old Days

'Ello, all! This is my first Dark Knight fic, and my first fic on my new account. So I guess you can say this is my first fic.

I didn't plan this story. It was the beginning of math today (of which I hate), and I said 'I'm going to write a story in this 80 minutes to help me get through the block'. And so I did, and this is the product. I couldn't stop writing it once I started, so half of the second chapter is written, and it's a lot longer than this. Haha, something good _finally_ came out of math class! Anyway, I hope you all like it. And....I don't know where I'm going with it yet. I have a couple ideas.

And this is NOT a JokerOC with a Mary-Sue where they meet and immediately start like, making out in the corner. This is JokerOC in either a strained relationship at best, or not at all. So it's kind of (but not really, I don't know yet) a JokerOC. I just felt I should clear that up.

So have fun!

And I really feel no need for a disclaimer. But if I did have one, it would go here.

And here...we.....go!

* * *

"Grandma, we want to hear a story!" Claire cried, tugging on her grandmother's long wool shirt. The rambunctious eight year old had a thirst for tall tales and stories of the 'old days', before she was even thought of.

Her younger brother Riley plopped down on the floor in front of an old rocking chair, claiming his spot.

This is where the master wove tales of adventure and folklore.

The chair was old and wooden, with it charred in a few places. It was a faded blue, and the paint was chipping. But it was a place of magic all the same.

The grandmother smiled, accentuating the wrinkles that now inhabit what used to be a flawless face.

"How long until mommy comes to pick you up?" She asked.

"Three thirty," Claire proudly stated, "then we go to the zoo!"

The grandma gave a warm chuckle and slowly made her way to the rocking chair.

"That gives us just enough time."

She sat down in her chair, the only memory she has left from years ago. But then again, perhaps it's better not to remember.

"Which one are you going to tell us today?!" Claire asked excitedly. "Can we hear the one with Sleeping Beauty?"

Riley agreed with laughter.

"You've heard that one a thousand times." The old woman remarked.

"Hansel and Gretel!" Riley exclaimed.

"No," Claire dismissed, "I don't like that one. I don't like how the witch tricks the kids. It makes me sad." The young girl thought for a moment and suddenly said "Can you tell us a new story? I mean, one about a legend. Like the Joker."

The grandma's smile faded. Her face lost the warmth it had held but moments ago and grew dark and sullen. She tried to keep her tone light as she asked,

"Where did your young ears hear a thing like _that?"_

"They said something about a Joker man on the radio in the car today. Something about a search. Then mommy turned it off." Claire innocently replied, not understanding the look on her grandmother's face.

"You oughtn't worry yourself over that now. That's a story to save until you're older."

Riley intervened and stopped the moment by yelling "Rapunzel!"

Claire's face immediately lightened. "I love that one! The prince, oh my prince!" She acted out, throwing a hand to her forehead and tossing her shoulder length hair over in front of her. "Climb up my golden locks and save me from the evil witch!"

"My, my, my. You do know how to put on a show, Claire." The woman said. Claire and her brother were such joys. Children enjoying their youth are such a beautiful thing.

"Rapunzel it is, then."

So the master of the imaginary once again wove a tale of wonder, making the children jump in excitement and squeal in anticipation.

But soon the tale ended and the clock struck three thirty.

The doorbell rang.

"Time to collect your things, children. Mommy's here."

The woman slowly walked over to and opened the front door. A middle aged woman stood in the doorway.

"Mommy!" Riley cried, and tottered over to his mother.

Claire quickly pulled her grandmother aside and whispered, "Do you promise to tell me that story about the Joker man, grandma? When I'm older?"

"I promise, child." And that was the end of it. Grandma always kept her promises.

"Thanks for taking the kids, ma." Came a weary voice from the doorway. "I just get too busy sometimes."

"It's no trouble, Julia. They're angels."

Julia smiled in her thanks, collected her two precious children, and they were on their way.

* * *

I kind of just ended this chapter quickly, as it is laying the foundation for the rest of the story, most importantly the next chapter. Things will be longer, fuller, and just plain better.

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Review to show you care. ;)


	2. One Last Story

Hello everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed and such, it really makes my day! And thank you to those who have picked this story to read. I really appreciate it. :) This is chapter two of Ever After, and I must say I am quite ahppy with it. It may be a bit melodrmatic, but the rest of the story won't be as much, unless it tunrs out better that way. And as a note, the sad-ish parts in here I wrote based on experience. My Grandma Joan passes away this August and many of the feelings / actions in this chapter actually happened to me in real life. I guess it makes it more realisitc. Anyway, here is my chapter, please review to show you care!

I say screw disclaimers, you already know I don't own squat except my OCs, which you can pick out.

This chapter, well nevermind, this story in a whole is dedicated to Heath Ledger. 1-22-08 was a sad day for all. We love you man, and always will.

* * *

Years came and went, and everyone got older. Older and wiser, as they say.

Ten years later and Claire was a senior in high school. She had grown much more mature and blossomed into a lovely young woman.

Ten years later and Riley was a freshman. He was still growing and progressing, learning more and more about life as each day went by.

Ten years later and mommy was still busy.

Ten years later and grandma had fallen ill. She had been diagnosed with cancer. It was spreading.

Claire still remembered those good old days when she and her brother would go visit Grandma at Grandma's house, eat her cookies and listen to her tell all those stories that she made seem so real.

Riley couldn't remember, unfortunately. He was too young.

Claire remembered how she felt when her grandma would weave tales with dragons and witches and other world where the wizards reigned and dreams became reality. It let her imagination run wild. But not anymore. Grandma's heath had begun to deteriorate about five or six years ago.

Claire and Riley had gradually visited their grandmother less and less, as mommy didn't want then to see her mother suffer. But they did go once in a while, and sooner rather than later Riley learned to live a life without grandma.

Claire didn't.

It hurt her more than anything to see her one and only grandmother slip away like this, and never be permitted to see her. But Claire wasn't the only one to feel this way.

As her grandmother lay in the hospital bed, she thought of how she missed her grandchildren. But then again, she didn't want them to remember her like this. Not as this skeleton with random machinery attached to her, slowly wasting away. She wanted them to remember as the sweet old woman with a warm smile and loving heart, the one who had captivated them with those stories. How they loved those stories.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+

Claire was on her way to a friends house when her cell phone rang. She hastily reached into her bag, trying to grope around for her phone while trying to keep one eye on the road. She found and answered it, only to be greeted by her mother's sobbing voice.

Before Claire had a chance to say anything other than her "Hello?", her mother interjected.

"She's going, and she wants to see you." She managed to choke the last part out with difficulty. "Get here soon." Claire heard a soft _click _as her mother hung up the phone.

That's all she needed to hear. She wheeled the car around and sped off to the hospital, silently cursing any cop that tried to slow her down.

She wouldn't let herself cry. Grandma wasn't gone yet.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+

"Is my Claire coming?" The old woman squeaked. She was having trouble breathing, but she had promised herself she wouldn't let go yet. Not until her story was told.

"Shhh. She's coming, ma. I called her. Don't worry, just rest. She's coming." Julia cooed, trying to comfort both herself and her mother. Her words were shaky; she _hated_ this. Her father left when she was young, and now her _mother? _Fate must hate her. She's left alone to care for her two children, now with her only parental figure leaving her forever. No more calls, no more Christmas cards, no more mom.

She hoped Claire would get there soon. God, did she hope.

Minutes later, Julia heard a timid voice from the door behind her.

"Mom? I-is she…..ok?"

Julia turned to see Claire enter the room. Thank god.

"She's sleeping now, honey. She wants to see you alone. Just talk with her, don't speak too loud, and please, try not to cry. It might upset her." Seeing the look of anguish on her daughter's face, Julia went over and gave Claire a huge, motherly hug. Just like the ones she won't be getting anymore. "I know, it's hard."

The two stood there for a few minutes, comforting each other with a single hug. No words were said, they just needed some silence. A few minutes later, Julia gave Claire one last squeeze and said "Go ahead." She left the room and shut the door behind her.

Claire took a deep breath, steadying herself. She slowly walked over to her grandma's bedside and realized as she looked at the peaceful face of her sleeping grandmother, just how different she really looked. In contrast to the soulful woman, so full of life, she looked so frail, as if the slightest touch could break her. Her once blonde hair had worn to grey and grown thin. Claire particularly noticed her grandmother's hand laying above the blanket. It was so skeletal, almost unreal. Each vein was clearly defined, as it stood out like the woman's skin had been sucked in dramatically.

"Grandma?" Claire said, trying not to startle her. The woman's eyes flew open at the sound of her grandchild's voice, and the biggest smile she had worn in a long time spread across her face. The vibrant soul Claire knew was right behind that old figure, bright and shining like always.

The woman was amazed at how much her lovely Claire had blossomed and grown in the past few years. She looked beautiful.

Devastated at seeing her grandmother reduced to this, yet happier than ever to see her role model; Clare had no idea what to say. Then she realized that if this was their last meeting, she would make it mean something.

"Grandma." Claire began, "I'm so happy to see you! I want you to know I have wanted more than anything to visit you, but I…….I couldn't. But I love you, and you are so amazing gramma! You made me who I am today. Thank you."

The grandmother's smile faded a bit by bit as she said "I haven't wanted you to come. I never wanted you to see me….like _this." _

Claire offered a look of protest, but before she could say anything, her grandmother cut her off. She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully and trying not to lose her breath.

"Tell me, child. Do you remember, some ten years ago, I made you a promise? Think hard, now." She caught her breath as Claire thought.

Claire tried hard to remember, when searching through her old memories, it dawned on her.

"Why yes, gramma. I remember a promise you made, but I don't think you mean _that_ one."

"That very one. Do you still wish to hear it?"

Claire did. Boy did she.

"Of course I do, grandma, but you really shouldn't be telling stories right now. You need to be resting. Another day."

Instead of replying, the woman said "What time do visiting hours end?"

"Five thirty."

"That gives us just enough time for one last story."

"Don't say that, grandma." Claire said, giving a slight laugh, as if she had just heard a very unsuccessful joke.

"Don't be foolish, child. Now," She began, and stopped to breathe in deeply. "This story has never been told, not to anyone. Not your mother, not even to the police, who only got the condensed version. I wouldn't be telling you, but I made you a promise, and that promise I will keep. But let me warn you, this is not a happy story with a happy ending. If that's what you are looking for, tell me now."

Claire barely whispered "No, gramma." She held the woman's hand.

"Good. Now listen and listen well, as it will only be told once. Are you ready, my dear?"

Claire nodded.

"I used to be like you once," She whispered to the child, "beautiful, young, innocent…free."

The woman prepared herself for the tale ahead. Though for her she was preparing to embark on a journey, ready to open up doors that have been slammed shut many years ago, determined never to be opened again. But she would do it, she had to. And so she took a deep, shivering breath, and spoke slowly. Her journey had begun.

"There was a girl about your age," She said, nodding to Claire, "and she was young, youthful, naïve – everything a young adult should've been. Her name…" She paused and corrected herself. "My name, was Robyn Saviero."

* * *

Thank you to anyone and everyone who read this chapter! And NO, this has NO connection with Batman's Robin. None at all. And if you're wondering why this cahpter ended here, it wasn't me trying to be all dramatic. I actually stopped here because besides a vague idea, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I know the general plot, don't worry, so this is pretty much going to be written as I figure it out.

Oh, and BY THE BY. In later chapters, if my character begins to become a Mary-Sue (which I'm trying desperately hard to prevent), please, by all means, tell me! Just not in a flame, that's all I ask. Becuase then this story will be taken down for rennovation SO quickly. So please, that'd be great. Although hopefully that won't happen.

But now I'm amazingly tired and have to get up early, so I'll leave it be. Please review to show you care, and thank you all!


End file.
